


The Right Man

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : The CurseKind of a challenge answer-What story did they tell Steven? What happened after Osiris left the Temple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Daniel

//Yep. This is it, can’t wait it out any longer…gonna throw up.//

I grab Sam’s arm and she sees me opening the door even though the vehicle is still moving. She stops and I’m already leaning out and letting go. Too much energy required to even get out.

//Sorry guys.// I start to sit back and realize, I’m not quite done. Not sure why…haven’t had that much to eat in the last three days. Been a little busy. As I told Steven, he needed my help. He doesn’t know it, but I’m the right man for the job.. Off the face of the earth...Yep, that’s my job, the grandest job any archaeologist could dream of. Not feeling too grand at the moment, thank you.

Janet is all over me now, trying to assess for brain damage I’ll bet. Yes, I know who I am, where am I? I want to laugh. I’m out in the middle of the desert, leaving the temple of Osiris and Isis, which coincidentally was a landing site for a Goa’uld ship ten thousand years ago. The breath I draw in as I’m swallowing, trying to stop the spasming in my chest prohibits any laughter. I feel my throat constrict as I wheeze, trying to breathe. I grab Sam’s forearm tighter, gesturing at Janet to back off, give me some space, let me catch my breath. Plenty of time for questions later. I’m leaning back, realizing I’ve stretched my neck back as far as I can. That hurts, but breathing is getting easier. It’s dark, but my eyes are closed. I hear sounds, Janet and Sam. They’re speaking, the words are finally distinguishable, but I’m not paying attention. Little preoccupied right now. Yeah, getting there, I can breathe now. Breathing is good. Thinking? Answering questions? Different story. I can finally open my eyes. Any light really hurts. Janet’s hands are on the sides of my face. I take my hand off Sam’s arm, and put it on Janet’s arm, pushing her away gently. Without opening my eyes, I gesture toward the back. Probably looking like an uncoordinated hitchhiker. I can finally speak. 

“Steven?”

Janet starts telling me how he’s doing. Unfortunately, I’m not really processing the information right now. Thoughts and memories are running together through my mind, but it’s hard to pull together a coherent response. Hope they don’t mind single word sentences…

“Go.”

What seems like long moments of silence drag on. Either they’re getting ready to applaud my ability to communicate, or they’re trying to decide what to do next. //Let me help…//

“Go!” 

Twice seems to be the ticket. My door is closed and the jeep starts up again, and we’re moving. Wonder how far we are from the city, who will meet us there, and what are we going to tell Steven…

Steven. Now this would have been a day for the victory dance. About five years ago. “You were right, I’m sorry…” That is the first time Steven has EVER said that, and we worked together for how long?

Steven. I’d like a chance to tell you I’m sorry. Sorry it became ugly between us. If I’d stopped pushing, spouting, digging, I could have had an entirely different lifestyle. We’d have been friends and colleagues, drinks at five…I was good enough at what I did that my income would have been substantial. Best selling author, professor, father of two point five children. I’ve thought about it. But at what price? Which part of this crazy, wonder-filled life would I have skipped? And I still believe the SGC would go on without me, but in more ways than one, I’m the right man for the job.

Did I care about Jordan? Steven you have no idea. If I’d stayed, I’d have been the one paying tribute to one of the most incredible, influential men I’d ever met. He WAS like the father I’d lost. And if I had an iota of an idea what was to come after my dismal failure of a lecture, I would have stopped to say good-bye. 

I didn’t deal well with academia back then. Hell, I didn’t DEAL with it at all. I just confronted it, and dismissed anyone who refused to see past the nose on their own face. I pretty much had dismissed you as not worth the effort by then. You always seemed like you had it together. A logical thinker. Nothing outside the box for you…pretty much assured a place in the hierarchy of the academic community. Smart, smooth talking, good looking. No. Make that highly intelligent in your circle, very smooth talking, and beautiful. You are definitely beautiful. Not the pretty face sort…that seems odd for a guy to say about another man, but being a man who has spent a fair amount of time studying the Greek Gods through Kings of Old, I appreciate beauty.

From the first day Steven joined Professor Jordan and me, I knew it was a competition. A friendly one at first. I didn’t really care. I’ve always been quite comfortable that I knew what I was talking about. We worked together comfortably for a few months. A lot of take out food, friendly arguments, theories knocked back and forth, even laughter.

I’ve never been predisposed toward conventional humor. It’s not my bag. Wisecracking, yes. Oh yeah. Working with Jack O’Neill has certainly helped to fine tune that side of my personality. Yep, that’s always been there, just waiting for a nudge in the right direction. Well, I guess that depends on how you define right. Mouthing off to various system lords is a hobby that’s likely to cause some injury. My head still feels like it’s going to explode. I’d forgotten. I’m not sure how I could forget pain like this, but evidently I had, because I didn’t shut up until I’d had my say…well, when my vocal cords were no longer being squeezed and it was easier to speak that is. I’m not sure which I prefer: strangulation or the ribbon device. What a toss up. If you like to analyze, while the device is applied, you feel like your skull will implode. Melt down doesn’t describe it adequately. You have no control over your body. Well, that’s not exactly true. I do. A little. With practice, I’ve learned. You can’t think about the pain. I can speak, and now I can act, albeit with great difficulty, but I can and I did. I’m alive. Yep, think Osiris is pissed off. And he knows my name. Peachy.

I think I’m gonna just let go here for a while. My arms are so tired. Didn’t really realize I was holding the sides of my head…

*************

I can feel the jeep slow to a stop. I open my eyes. The sun is going down. I can hear Steven moan quietly. Wonder if he’ll make it. He wasn’t looking too hot.

Sam has her hand on my shoulder. I try to put some animation into it, but my head as I turn toward her feels so heavy. She’s speaking, and I’m trying to move out of my scattered memories and translate the simple English she is speaking into something, anything I can process. I just know my mouth is hanging open and there’s not a thing I can do about it. 

“There?” Too much work to form unnecessary words. 

“Yes. We’re at the airforce base in Cairo. We’ll get help from the SGC. We really don’t know how much Steven saw. Janet’s with him right now.”

“Good plan.” Two words. That’s progress, but I’m really tired and it’s a lot of effort to try to follow what she wants from me.

“Daniel, Stay with me here…How are you doing?” 

Not going anywhere. Where do you want to go? Inside? Sure. Let’s go. I can walk in there. I’m ready.

I reach for the dash and pull myself more upright. A lot more than I thought I’d be able to do. Sam’s outta the jeep and in the door of the base hospital. By the time I manage to get a foot out of the door I struggled to open, she’s back with help. Whoa! World is spinning, standing is not a good idea. Don’t feel the legs, but they seem to be moving. Maybe that’s because Sam and whoever is with her are holding me up. //Uh oh. Sam ? Gonna be sick again.// “Sam? Janet? Somebody?”

Sam

A hand grabbing my arm makes me slow down; Daniel opening the door makes me stop. He’s leaning out to vomit. After a moment he leans back and suddenly lurches forward again and resumes. Janet is over the side from the back and around to his door trying to get to him from the side. Hard to do when you’re slipping on the sand. Daniel is leaning back, his neck hyper-extended, wheezing, choking…G-d what’s wrong? He’s squeezing my forearm tighter, waving Janet back as she’s trying to assess him. You can see big time fingerprints over his windpipe just starting to bruise. When did that happen? 

After a tense moment or two, he’s letting go of my arm. He relaxes a little, and he’s pushing Janet away, asking about Steven. Before she gets too far, he tells us to go. Janet is still looking at him; his eyes are closed. She looks at me; she’s got her hand on his wrist counting his pulse. Concern lines her face and she’s looking behind Daniel at Steven. 

“Go!” A bit louder and more urgent this time.

So we go. Janet continues to monitor Steven’s condition the old fashioned way. Sight, sound, touch. No monitors here my friend. It seems like forever though before I can see the city. Evening is approaching. A city off in the distance in the desert is just that. Way off in the distance. The AFB seems like it’s light years away. I try not to think of all the really bad scenarios here. And who in the world is Sarah? This is probably not good…

Finally at the base, the right words and we’re in with an escort to the medical complex. They’re loading up Steven. He moans quietly as they move him. Janet is telling me the next stretcher is for Daniel. I turn back to Daniel as they disappear through the doors. I grip his shoulder lightly and his head turns toward me; his eyes are slits. 

“There?” His voice is weak.

I tell him we’re at the base, that Janet’s with Steven, that we’ll get help to take care of everything. 

“Good plan.” He sounds as out of it as he looks. I try to get him to focus and he starts to try to get out of the jeep. Where is help? I run to the door and yell for medical assistance and a corpsman meets me. Daniel’s got a foot out the door, but he’s less than steady. We’re trying to keep him upright as he’s trying to walk toward the door. All uncoordinated six feet of him. He’s really hard to hold onto, and suddenly he’s dropped to his knees, retching, asking for me, for Janet, for anyone as he passes out…This is definitely not good. 

Janet

It’s not long before I have the help I need to tend to Dr. Rayner. I’ve sent a corpsman to help Sam with Daniel. They’re pulling together a second medical team. We’re headed to the CT scanner. Dr. Rayner’s blood pressure is low but stable, giving me time to determine the extent of his injuries without cutting first. 

I’m running but the events within the last hour are replaying through my mind. 

A new enemy. Swell. The hope that maybe, just MAYBE, we were wrong, has been ground like a piece of crystal under a boot. Stomped out, history, no longer recognizable. And Daniel’s been involved. Whether he wanted to be or not. As soon as we get to the scanner with Dr. Rayner, I’ll head back to Daniel. I told them he needed a stat MRI. I’m wondering how much neurologic damage has been done. Will this be like when Ammonet tried to kill him? Just how did he stop Osiris while under the influence of the device? 

The duty doctor has joined me. Seems I have carte blanche here. The duty doc is going back to supervise the CT while I check on Daniel and decide where to start with him. I could use a dose of aspirin myself. I’m betting once the adrenaline wears off, Sam and I’ll be noticing the bruises from impacting with the wall of the tomb. Mainly knocked the wind out of me. I could hear Daniel telling Osiris off, but didn’t really catch the drift of the conversation except for the last part where Osiris promised to return and make it a trip to remember. Swell.

As I round the corner in the infirmary a corpsman and an airman have Daniel on a litter. He’s down for the count. Out of it, not moving much. They transfer him to gurney and the second team converges with me. Sam is about four feet from us. I’m trying to check for level of consciousness. Some movement with sternal rubbing and some loud verbal stimulus. I’ll take it. Pupils are equal but very sluggish to constrict. I’m calling out for an IV, calling for portable monitors for a trip to the MRI, blood pressure and heart rate are significantly elevated. No surprise there. Happened after Ammonet, but this is looking a bit uglier. We’re moving quickly… I’m headed with the team, Sam is at my side, and I tell her she should go to CT in case Dr. Rayner regains consciousness. She’s goes, telling me she’ll be contacting Hammond also. 

That is probably a good plan.  
This could get complicated. Just swell.

Hammond

Well, so much for neutralizing the latest threat, don’t get hurt, low profile…I’m just incredibly glad that O’Neill called last night and he and Teal’c are here. And they are less than pleased with the most recent developments. They are shipping out with a containment team and additional medical personnel in moments. Dr. Fraisier is still concerned for Dr. Rayner and Dr. Jackson. I’m more than concerned. I was within inches of going with them, but I’ll run the international interference with Washington from here.

One more power hungry Goa’uld. Osiris, former King of the Jar. Just great. Teal’c should be able to help with any Goa’uld information, but we need Dr. Jackson working with him. When I realize how much we need that civilian, I thank my lucky stars…darn good pun, George…he insisted on joining SG-1. He’s the right man for the job. Carter and Fraisier will keep me informed until the team gets there. 

God’s speed people, God’s speed.

Teal’c

As I travel to the temple with Major Carter to begin inspection and containment, I am considering what the Taur’i deem as restful. Fishing is not restful. O’Neill was the one to break his self-imposed retreat by calling General Hammond to inquire of our teammates. It appeared he…missed them.

As did I.

I have yet to lay eyes upon Dr. Rayner. He remains largely unconscious, he has not required surgery as of yet, but Dr. Fraisier’s prognosis remains guarded. 

I could not leave until I had seen DanielJackson. He also has remained unconscious except for periods of pain and confusion. Major Carter states he has asked for Dr. Rayner and a woman named Sarah as well as O’Neill and myself. 

I was briefly at his side and he sensed my presence and reached out for me. I caught his hand and held it briefly telling him O’Neill and I had arrived. He nodded his head very slightly and was again still.

We travel to the temple to find answers and secure this world from a threat that only a select few understand. We travel to the temple to hunt the secrets of a long imprisoned enemy. I travel there to protect those I call friends.

Jack

As soon as I found out what was going on, Teal’c and I hotfooted it back from MY vacation. This was not Teal’c’s fault. I was the one who called. It was a compulsion. That, and to tell the truth, it wasn’t as relaxing as I though it would be. //Please hold indeed…//

“How is he?” I ask Fraisier. She’s at a desk several feet away from Dr. Steven Rayner.

“Lucky to be alive I’d say.” She’s looking over paperwork in his chart. She looks over at me.

“We should get them both back to the states.”

We both turn toward a moan from Rayner. 

“Sarah? Daniel?” His voice is hoarse. We both go to his side. 

“Dr. Rayner, you’re in an Air Force Base hospital in Cairo.” She tells him.

“Where’s Daniel? Is Sarah here?” He barely has the strength to open his eyes, but with the will and determination of his species, archaeologicus stubbornus, he persists. And so I begin. Damage containment here we go… “What do you remember Dr. Rayner?”

“I was at the temple. Something hit me. I thought I saw Sarah. Daniel was there too? Are they okay?” 

His voice is barely a whisper, but he clings to consciousness.

“A tunnel collapsed behind the temple. You were struck with debris. You were found by Dr. Jackson. He was also injured.”

“Sarah?”

“We’ve found no trace of anyone else Dr. Rayner. We believe Sarah is dead.”

“No. Please…” He pleads weakly.

“I’m afraid so.” I tell him.

“Daniel?” I hear fear. Fear for Daniel.

“He’s still alive. Why were you in the temple Dr. Rayner?” I ask.

“I found a key. Egypt is thousands of years older that we’ve believed. Daniel was right. He has to tell them…They have to know he was right.” With that, the thread of awareness he has clung to is finally too weak to hold him any longer and he lapses back into sleep.

I look at Janet. The regret I sometimes feel for Daniel’s early failure to succeed in his life’s work washes over me. I sometimes forget what he has given up even though he has gained things that he values tenfold. 

Daniel gave his heart to the stargate even before he gave it to Shau’ri. He has died to save this planet, and has given away pieces of his soul to protect this world. For the likes even of the closed minded community that rejected him from their fold. And he gives up the chance to substantiate his theories daily. I know a part of him would die to share what he has learned with the world, because above all else, he’s a teacher. 

No one can do what Daniel does, how he does it. I agree, we’re not irreplaceable, but what he knows and how he uses that information isn’t something anyone else has been able to replicate. Daniel is the best at what he does. And for the job we do out there, he’s the right man for it. 

Someone please tell me he hasn’t  
cooked his brains for good this time…

Janet

The colonel sits in the chair in front of the desk I work at. He’s watching Daniel sleep and he’s deep in thought. The small lamp and the glow of the monitors illuminate things just enough. Daniel can’t tolerate light. He’s conscious off and on, but he’s nicely medicated for pain and nausea. I stand and go over to check on him. Right now, he’s deeply asleep. Beats the alternative.

My hand and wrist are still tender from how hard he knocked the penlight out of my hand. Surprised me. He was out and I was checking his pupils and the penlight was flying, my hand was stinging from the violent slap and I was jumping three feet back to get out of his way. Then as suddenly as he moved, he was still except for a pain filled voice gasping, “Get that away! I can’t do that!” And then, panting, “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” I’m sorry too. Didn’t expect to hurt you. 

The second MRI was encouraging. The first showed diffuse microscopic hemorrhaging, which has stabilized and is being rapidly absorbed by the brain tissue. No permanent damage this time. The symptoms are nasty, but the acute ones should resolve in the next day or so. No checking out the temple though. He’ll have to leave that to Teal’c and Sam. He’ll get the photos and home video version. // Sorry big guy. I know you’d give your eyeteeth to check it out.//

I think of Steven. Under the bruises, that is a handsome young man. I’d seen his picture in the ops file for this recovery mission. His biography reads better than Daniel’s however. He stayed with the grain, reputation intact despite his long association with Daniel. Daniel’s other colleague, Sarah, also survived the fallout. 

Yep. Daniel ran with a bright and beautiful crowd in the past. And until he decided to pursue the academic inconsistencies, he was the star. I’ve seen his file. The career he walked away from. His life would have been quite different from the one he leads now. Safer comes to mind. 

But… it was not to be. I touch the brow that wrinkles in sleep and dreams. //You have a life that’s exceeded even your own expectations despite the tragedies. You have by your own definition, the “coolest job in the universe!” Quite the linguist Daniel! It may be “cool”, but it certainly isn’t easy. Advanced alien cultures often don’t have the same unique insight you have. You’re the right person for the job. //

Steven

Pain… voices. A cool soothing hand touches me. Soothing memories take me away briefly. A spring day. 

Dr. Jordan and Daniel are laughing in the professor’s lab. Spring break. Sarah is at the door to check on something, I can’t remember what and I’m there to worship. Dr. Jordan is pretty much my idol, but Daniel is the favored. Today I don’t mind. I don’t mind because it is a great day. I hear Sarah join in the laughter. 

I go to the door and they see me there. Daniel has a huge smile on his face; he waves me in. “Steven.” I enter, feeling a part of the happy abandonment although I’ve missed the story. Daniel is without a doubt one of the most intelligent men I’ve ever met. Sometimes that irritates me to death. He’s a whirlwind of energy and passion. I think he has a photographic memory…I push down the jealousy constantly. Scholarships and grants for his education. No loans, no wealthy family paying for his education. Every professor he’s had in college loves him. Or they absolutely despise him because he’s ahead of them. It comes so easily for him and the busier the pace, so much the better. He thrives on it. But today I’m joining him in laughter. I’m a part of this group.

Sarah. Beautiful, brilliant, gutsy. She will never look at me the way she looks at him. We’d be perfect. We’d have a good life, beautiful cultured children. But today I don’t care. I’m just enjoying the company of my colleagues.

We all go for dinner and share a few bottles of wine and more laughter. Then it happens. I see it. Their eyes meet as their hands accidentally touch. There is a subtle turn between the two of them. We end dinner and as we take our leave of each other, he asks her; “So, you doin’ anything?” Nothing subtle about that. He’s feeling pretty confident…Must work for her though. Her smile is pleased.. “All yours.” With a laugh and a wave they bid us goodbye and head down the street, laughing together. Dr Jordan and I bid each other a good night as well and we all parted company. In more ways than one.

******

I see Daniel approach the gathering at the cemetery. He looks different. Calmer, older, sadder than I think I’ve ever seen him. Hesitant, not sure of what I might do or say. Hesitating because of me…time has a way of turning things around. 

After the service though, here I was explaining things TO HIM! He was walking away, and we followed HIM, just like we always had! He hadn’t been there in five years. Maybe Sarah forgot just how many, but I certainly hadn’t. He remained a lot more collected than he would have in the past. He didn’t even fight back when I went for his throat. 

“Always a pleasure Steven”…”You don’t know it, but you need my help Steven.” I didn’t know I could feel that hateful without physically harming someone.

But he came for me, and he helped me. And he had been right all along.

“I found a key. Egypt is thousands of years older that we’ve believed. Daniel was right. He has to tell them…They have to know he was right.” 

Who ever you are please help me, because I want our friendship back. I want to go back to right before his lecture, when I smugly told him his career was over, and I went just to see that happen, when I listened to his theories and when that tiny little part of my brain said, //So, how was there a fully developed language system so early?// And I want to listen again with my brain instead of my pride. 

//Daniel, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I  
lied to you in Chicago. I’m sorry I gloated. Please be okay. We lost Jordan,  
and maybe Sarah. Please be alright.//

Daniel

My base, my stargate, well, not MY stargate…anyway, it’s good to be home. 

I didn’t see Steven again, I’m not sure what they told him, and at this point, I really don’t care. I’m trying not to think about the last few days right now. Trying to get through the e-mail, but I can’t take the glare from the computer screen. Nauseated again too. If I don’t complain though, I get my own bed tonight. I shut down the computer.

“Done already?” 

I should have known I’d have company whether I was up to it or not. I highly doubt I’m the life of the party either. 

“Yeah.” I turn to face him. Our eyes meet. A sharp stab of pain makes me look down and close my eyes tightly. I swallow hard against a wave of nausea. I hear a click.

“Try this.” 

The wave passes quickly and I cautiously open my eyes. He’s turned the overhead light off, and all that’s left is the lamp on my desk, and I turn that down.

“Thanks.”

I toss my glasses on the desk as I sit down and lean back.

“We debrief in sixty.” He states.

“Yeah.” I’m not sure what he wants me to say. Yipee or what?

“I thought you might want to talk about it.” He says casually.

“Jack, there’s nothing to really talk about before debriefing. I told you. We dated a bit. No big deal, okay? This is not like Shau’ri. Not at all.”

“What is it like then?”

“Jack.” I didn’t know my voice could take on that kind of an edge, but evidentially it can, because Jack hesitates before moving to sit on the edge of my desk.

My memory wanders back to a small coffee shop in Chicago…

*****

“Why are you here?” I ask coldly. Her hair is pulled back in a loose knot. She is beautiful. The sight of her no longer makes my heart hurt, or beat faster though. 

“I wanted to see if we could work things out Daniel.” She can’t meet my eyes very well. They are everywhere else. They catch mine fleetingly. She’s not here for that. Of that I’m certain.

“You’re here to try to ‘save’ me Sarah. I don’t need saving.” I shove my notes to the side. She may not be able to look me in the eyes, but I can out stare her because I WON’T lie. I’m through hiding. This is too important.

“Daniel!” I can tell she’s exasperated, and now she is looking at me, the words flying. The truth. It has arrived. “What do you think you’re doing? You quit your job; your grants are gone! You can’t even make the rent on your flat can you?”

“There will be people there who will fund a project. I’ll have a job.” 

Thank heavens she didn’t know that I’d put what I could, in the cheapest storage locker I could find and paid it up for a few months. I was certain I’d be too busy for the next several months to move it. The rest of it was gone. I couldn’t afford to move it, so it was gone and given away to anyone who wouldn’t charge me to haul it…a furnished studio rented by the week so I could pack up and move to my next job. They would be able to deny the truth no longer. Someone there would have to see it.

“This is a mistake. You can’t go in there with just theories. You need something to support them. Think of what you’re doing to those who have supported you the most! Dr. Jordan, Steven, me!” She hisses.

“Supporting me? Is that what you call this? I don’t work for Dr. Jordan anymore and Steven could care less! And you? If you’d just open your eyes to the truth, THAT would really be supporting me.” 

I pause from the vehemence of my speech to take a breath. And I ask her matter-of-factly, “So, are you going to marry him? Is that what this is all about?”

She looks away and then meets my eyes. They seem sad. “No. I don’t love him like that.” And then she stands up and picks up her purse. “I won’t be there. Dr. Jordan won’t be there. I won’t watch you do this. It’s a mistake.”

And I laugh. A bitter sound. “That’s okay. I’m sure Steven will be.” Her lips disappear into an angry line and her eyes flash. Before she turns on her heel, I reach to touch her sleeve. I can’t bear to see her go like this. She stops, waiting. I swallow and tell her quietly with all the conviction in my heart, “It’ll be okay. I know it will. This is the right thing…for me.” 

She drops her eyes, defeated and hesitates a moment before she turns and walks away. She doesn’t look back.

“Daniel?”

I look up, I smell coffee. Where was Jack hiding that? I take the mug. It’s hot and burns my tongue as I take a swallow. I set the mug down to the side. “What, Jack?”

“What I said was, I find that hard to believe.”

“What?” I know my jaw is on the floor, but I pick up and use it anyway. “That I dated? Or that I had a life before something called the Stargate? Tell me Jack, which part do you find it hard to believe?” I know my voice is louder because it turns my headache up one big notch. I push in above my eyebrows with my fingertips. It occurs to me in the back of my brain that about now I’d usually be up on my feet, because when I’m this mad with Jack, I usually can’t stay still. I don’t think my body has caught up with my emotions just yet. 

“Hey, that’s not what I meant.” He’s trying to get out of this as quick as he can, but the words are spewing forth before I can stop them.

“Yes we dated! I really did have a life! When my theories moved beyond the acceptable in the academic world, they laughed me out as a nut! Sarah and I broke up before my lecture on, what was it? Let’s see… Ancient Egypt, The Kings of Old and the Fourth Dynasty! And in Chicago after the funeral we got along great, but the problem with that was, the whole time I was talking with Osiris! Oh, by the way, I had a great time at the funeral, thanks for asking Mister ‘Please Hold’!”

With that I snap off the light and as I shove books, papers and my glasses out of my way, I lay my head down on my arms. I hear Jack leave.

//Great. Maybe I could blast the next person that comes calling. Nice Daniel. Real nice.// 

Jack

I’m stunned as I head to find Daniel an icepack or something from the infirmary. Last time I saw him this totally whacked out was the plant people thing…guess he made up for not really talking for the last few days.

I snag an icepack as inconspicuously as possible and head back. Does he really think I don’t believe he had a life? I don’t believe he thinks that. Of all the people I know Daniel has had one of the fullest lives I’ve ever seen. And he thrives on this. 

His head is still down when I return. I clear my throat at the door so I don’t startle him.

“No thanks. I gave at the office.” Not what I was expecting, but it makes me smile. 

“This is a new collection for plastic surgery to repair my ass since you chewed it.” That gets a short laugh. He takes the ice pack I placed on his arm and balances it on his neck.

“Right.” He says. 

“So…how was the funeral?” I ask.

“Fun as far as funerals go.” 

Well. That didn’t leave a lot of leeway.

“You know what Jack?” 

“What?” I ask quietly.

“The right person was there. At my lecture I mean.” 

I wait.

“Seriously though, I’m okay about Sarah.” 

“Alright.” I say.

“So, how was fishing?” Now I’m pretty sure he’s okay. Absolutely worn down, but okay. 

“Teal’c fishes at attention. It was a little hard to get used to.”

“I see.” He says.

“Ready?” I ask.

“Can you stall it for about fifteen?” He asks hesitantly.

“I could swing it. Do you want me to come back by for you?” I ask.

“No. I swear I won’t be late.” He tells me. That would be my cue to leave and give him some space. I do. 

******

This has been the debriefing from hell. Yep. Daniel kept getting more and more pale, but we kept going until he finally bolted frantically from his chair, out of the door to the closest bathroom to throw up. I knew his head was still bothering him, but he wanted to get it over with. I beat Fraisier to him by virtue of the fact that she hesitated since it was the men’s room. 

He’s leaning over the sink now. I turn on the water, and he uses a handful on his face.

“You okay?” I lean against the wall between the stalls and the sinks facing him. 

He looks down into the sink, water dripping from his face. “Yeah. Great. Bet she’s not gonna let me go home after this.” His voice is full of defeat.

“Well, should you?” I ask.

He finally looks at me. “It’s just the headache. All this light is killing me. Seemed a little extreme to ask to debrief in a closet.” 

They say you’re getting better if you’re acting pissy. Well, I guess he’s getting there. “Look, how about coming home with me? She might let you out of here then.”

He leans on his hands again. I can tell he’s considering all possible options. He’s pretty smart. Soon he’ll realize there aren’t too many…

Daniel

Classy Jackson, classy. At least I made it to the bathroom. And Jack’s here. Peachy.

“Are you okay?” He asks. //Of course Jack. I always hurl during debriefing.// My head feels like someone is driving a spike though my skull. Man, I don’t want to spend another night in the infirmary.

“Yeah. Great. Bet she’s not gonna let me go home after this.” How am I going to escape? There has to be a way. 

“Well, should you?” Go for logic Jack. Nice try. There is no logic in this. I just don’t want to stay here. Gimme a few seconds to think about how to talk my way out of here. Come on, think! 

If I had the energy to spare, I’d probably tell him where to get off. Very few can appreciate being told to go screw themselves like Jack can…but, I choose the better part of valor. “It’s just the headache. All this light is killing me. Seemed a little extreme to ask to debrief in a closet.” 

If I hold on to the sink for a while, I bet I’ll be less likely to fall down. I think I’m out of options. A deep breath…”Guess I’ll go start begging. I certainly have enough practice.” 

Janet

I returned to the briefing room to wait. The Colonel is in there with him. This has been a long ordeal.

Honestly, I’m sure he’s just pushed beyond his limits. We wait a good thirty minutes, talking among ourselves. Daniel enters first. Fairly steady on his feet, but the shadows under his eyes are dark and pain moves across his face like clouds move across the sky. I tell the General I believe we should complete the debriefing later. He agrees. 

I know Daniel wants out of here and has absolutely no intention of staying in the infirmary. Here comes the compromise…I’ll let him go with the Colonel and I hand a bottle of painkillers to the Colonel for him.

O’Neill nods. “Thank you.” He grabs his jacket, and a now civilian dressed Daniel starts to follow him with downcast eyes. I stop them. Daniel’s jaw is twitching. He’s angry I won’t release him by himself, he’s grateful I released him at all. //You know what they say about love hate relationships, Daniel…// And he calls that begging? He’d have to do a lot better than that if I wasn’t already inclined to let him go. I leave telling them they can call me at home if Daniel has any problems at all. Jack nods. 

As I walk back to the infirmary, my shoulders slump as I let the weariness of jet lag coupled with very little sleep creep over me. I’m still trying to adjust to what day it is and I wonder which team is going off world as I hear the gate start. I think how ironic it is that we worry about the hazards of gate travel and the dangers we encounter off world when our latest threat began in Chicago. 

Teal’c

O’Neill and DanielJackson have  
returned. It has been apparent that DanielJackson is not yet completely healed.  
Perhaps he is more suited to fishing than I. The Taur’i place emphasis on  
“vacations” and “down time”. As a warrior constantly moving from one battle to  
the next, constantly serving those jealously guarding their reign of power, I  
still remain unable to fully partake of this luxury. Perhaps my regular  
meditation allows me to continue with little thought of it.

 

 

DanielJackson has spoken with  
Dr. Fraisier. He will stay with O’Neill this night. Dr. Fraisier leaves with  
permission from General Hammond who also stops in front of Daniel. 

 

 

“Get some rest, son. We’ll  
complete debriefing day after tomorrow if you’re up to it.”

 

 

“I will be sir.” His voice is  
weary but polite. 

 

 

“Dismissed.” And with that the  
General takes his leave of us as well.

 

 

DanielJackson quietly thanks us  
for our help. 

 

 

“Teal’c, Sam…thanks for  
everything over there.” He looks at Major Carter and myself.

 

 

I incline my head in  
acknowledgment, pleased that he values my knowledge. Many value my skill as a  
warrior, but few seek me out as he has over the time we have served side by  
side. 

 

 

His face lines in pain as his  
eyes are drawn to the stargate. He is almost mesmerized as if by the flame of a  
candle. It occurs to me how drawn he is to it. The horrors he has faced  
balanced against the wonders. He looks for the possibilities in a universe of  
improbabilities. 

 

 

I wonder if he is as unsuited  
to “down time” as I? Would it have occurred to him to not take a means of  
communication with him on such a trip? 

 

 

For the first time in many  
days, I see a brief look of peace and I realize he is no longer here on a  
search or a quest, for that ended long ago. He is here because of the truth.  
The truth this world does not know and has rejected these many centuries. The  
Taur’i are not alone in this universe. And he will protect the truth until this  
world is ready to know.

Sam 

I watch The Colonel and Daniel leave. He looks back at Teal’c and I. I see fatigue, pain…but then he really stops, and he’s looking beyond us. His eyes squint in pain at the brilliance as the gate engages, but he’s reluctant to look away from its magnificence. Finally with effort he pulls his gaze back to us and I see it. The smallest of smiles, an affirmative nod.

He’s had to look very seriously at an important part of his past, and despite it all, I know he wouldn’t change his life now for what could have been. And that’s part of what makes him the right person for the job.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I’m speculating about some relationships in Daniel’s past…
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve ever written in the first person POV. Constructive criticism and feedback welcome.
> 
> I’d like to thank my sister Jan, (Toddle97) and Judy, (Jmas) for editing and all the encouragement! This was a lot of fun to write. You guys are the best!

* * *

  


>   
> © October 3, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 


End file.
